Ma déclaration
by Mahora-Fictions
Summary: OS que j'ai écrit pour un concours Saint-Valentin. Plus d'un mois après la grande guerre Naruto décide d'écrire une lettre à Sasuke pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Comment va réagir Sasuke ? Que va-t-il lui répondre ?


_Sasuke,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre en ce jour si particulier pour t'avouer quelque chose, quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à t'annoncer en face, pardonne-moi ma lâcheté. Je ne pouvais pas te regarder droit dans les yeux pour te dire ces mots, je n'aurais pas pu supporter de voir ta réaction quelle qu'elle soit. Je garde cela en moi depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, bien que je m'en sois aperçu qu'il y a peu de temps pendant la grande guerre. Lorsque je t'ai vu à terre sur le point de mourir devant mes yeux sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi. Je ne voulais pas te perdre surtout que je venais tout juste de te retrouver après avoir passé tant de temps à te poursuivre pour essayer de te ramener à Konoha, pour chasser les ténèbres qui étaient en toi. Comme tu le sais déjà au début, je te détestais, tu réussissais tout ce que tu entreprenais à l'académie, les gens t'admiraient et surtout Sakura. J'ai fait de toi mon rival, j'ai essayé de devenir plus fort pour un jour te surpasser, pour que les gens m'acceptent. J'ai également appris que tu étais devenu orphelin tout comme moi, j'ai pensé sur le moment qu'on était peut-être pas si différent que ça au fond. Puis on a tous les deux été dans l'équipe 7, à partir de ce moment-là notre rivalité a augmenté, mais on est aussi devenu ami, puis au fil du temps, tu es devenu mon meilleur ami et tu es parti. J'ai tout fait pour te ramener, mais cela n'a pas marché, tu étais plus fort ou plutôt je n'étais pas encore assez fort pour te ramener de force. J'ai passé donc trois ans à m'entraîner pour ça, tu me manquais, je me demandais souvent ce que tu pouvais bien faire. Je me sentais tellement seul sans toi, même si tout le monde était présent pour moi, c'était comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi-même. A chaque fois que je pensais me rapprocher un peu de toi, tu t'éloignais encore plus, à chaque fois que je te retrouvais tu t'enfonçais encore plus dans les ténèbres. _

_Lorsque tu as accompli ta vengeance, je pensais que tu serais revenu, que j'aurais réussi à te ramener. Mais malheureusement cela n'a pas été le cas, ensuite j'ai appris la vérité et j'ai pu te comprendre un peu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour t'aider, un jour on m'a dit « réfléchis à ce que tu peux faire pour lui en tant qu'ami ». Je suis resté là à réfléchir en me demandant ce que je pouvais bien faire pour toi, alors que tout le monde avait décidé de t'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute, même si pour cela il fallait te tuer. Quand j'ai fini par l'apprendre, mon cœur a fait un bond, il me faisait atrocement mal, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de t'avoir de nouveau à mes côtés. Je ne voulais en aucun cas te voir mourir, j'ai toujours été un peu têtu comme tu le sais. Même après t'avoir revu pour secourir Sakura et d'apprendre que tu voulais détruire Konoha je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. J'étais légèrement perdu, car je ne pouvais pas mettre fin à tes jours, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser toucher à Konoha non plus. Ce jour-là, je t'ai fait part de ce que je ressentais sur le moment, j'espérais réussir à t'atteindre un minimum. Je ne sais pas si mes mots ont pu toucher ne serais ce qu'un peu ton cœur, mais saches que je n'aurais jamais abandonné de te sauver. _

_Mon rêve était de devenir le prochain Hokage, enfin ça l'est toujours, mais entre-temps j'avais un autre rêve qui passait avant. Mon second rêve était que tu reviennes à Konoha, que tu reviennes à mes côtés, qu'on continue de s'entrainer ensemble, de se battre. Lors de la grande guerre, tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai pu éprouver quand j'ai ressenti grâce à l'aide du chakra de Kyuubi que tu ne te trouvais pas loin, que tu te dirigeais vers moi. J'étais tellement heureux de te revoir à mes côtés, de combattre à tes côtés comme avant, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve, je commençais à penser que ce jour n'arriverait plus jamais. Malgré toutes les souffrances de la bataille, les pertes, ta venue était le moment le plus heureux, enfin aussi l'arrivée de mon père bien évidemment. Le combat contre Madara a été rude, pendant un moment j'ai même pensé qu'on n'y arriverait jamais. Je me souviendrais toujours du moment où tu as failli mourir, j'étais inconscient au début, sur le point de mourir. J'entendais Sakura et Gaara m'appeler, puis j'ai pensé à toi, je ne saurais te dire pourquoi, mais je savais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Je voulais à tout prix me réveiller de ce cauchemar pour aller te porter secours, il était hors de question de te laisser mourir alors que je venais tout juste de te retrouver. Ils ont ensuite réussi à me sauver et la première chose que j'ai dite était ton nom, je leur ai demandé où tu étais, si tu allais bien, mais personne n'a su me répondre. _

_J'ai fini par te trouver et la vision qui s'est présentée devant moi était juste horrible, mon cœur a fait un bond, j'ai commencé à avoir du mal à respirer, tu étais là allongé par terre, il y avait du sang partout. A ce moment-là, j'ai réalisé à quel point je ne voulais pas te perdre, à quel point tu étais important pour moi. J'ai eu vraiment peur ce jour-là, heureusement tu es vivant et maintenant tu te portes comme un charme, tu es revenu à Konoha malgré les difficultés, ceux qui s'y opposaient. On a enfin recommencé à s'entrainer ensemble, à faire nos missions comme dans le passé. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout cela était qu'un mauvais rêve, notre vie est redevenue plus paisible. _

_Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, où je veux en venir exactement. Ce n'est pas vraiment une chose facile à dire et quand tu le sauras, tu vas peut-être me fuir, me détester de nouveau. Je suis conscient que ce que je m'apprête à te dire risque de changer beaucoup de choses, que je risque de te perdre pour de bon, mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi. Cela fait plus de deux semaines que je me demande comment je pourrais t'avouer une telle chose, si c'est une bonne idée que je t'en parle. _

_Alors voilà, j'espère que tu ne réagiras pas mal, mais en fait « Je t'aime », par là je veux dire que je suis amoureux de toi. Je sais que cela doit sûrement te faire un choc, j'ai été assez surpris moi-même quand je m'en suis rendu compte. J'ai toujours pensé que j'aimais encore Sakura, mais je pense qu'avant même que je m'en aperçoive tu étais devenu plus important qu'elle pour moi. J'étais tellement concentré sur le fait de te ramener à Konoha que je n'ai rien vu venir. Je ne sais pas exactement quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer vraiment, mais je sais une chose c'est quand je suis auprès de toi, je suis la personne la plus heureuse du monde. J'aime nos combats, nos petites disputes, mais ce que j'aime le plus c'est être à tes côtés, pouvoir partager tous ces moments avec toi. Je n'arrive plus à imaginer ma vie sans toi, si tu devais encore partir je pense que je ne le supporterais pas, enfin je te courrais encore après pour te ramener._

_Chaque jour je pense à toi, tu me manques quand tu n'es pas avec moi, même si je te vois presque tous les jours, que je passe énormément de temps avec toi. Tu occupes la plupart de mes pensées, le soir avant de me coucher, je ne peux penser à autre chose qu'à toi, qu'à ce qu'on a vécu. Je tourne souvent en rond dans mon lit me demandant ce que tu es en train de faire, ce que tu penses de moi exactement, à comment tu réagirais si tu connaissais mes sentiments. Je sais bien que te connaissant tu me mettrais un coup de poing, que tu me traiterais d'Idiot, que je te dégoûte aussi sûrement surtout vu qu'on est deux hommes. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de t'écrire plutôt que de te l'avouer en face, j'avais tellement peur de ta réaction, je suis effrayé par l'idée que tu décides de t'éloigner de moi, de repartir loin sans me prévenir. _

_Tu arrives à combler le vide en moi, tu as été le premier vrai lien que j'ai créé avec quelqu'un même si au début c'était surtout de la rivalité qui s'est changée en amitié petit à petit. Tu es et tu resteras la personne la plus importante pour moi. _

_Je n'attends pas forcément une réponse de ta part, je voulais seulement que tu saches ce que je ressentais, car je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi. J'espère juste que cela ne gâchera pas notre amitié, que tu ne t'éloigneras pas trop de moi, je sais que j'en demande peut-être trop, mais saches que je ne te forcerais à rien et j'agirais comme avant avec toi. _

_Sasuke, je t'aime et je suis désolé pour tout ça._

_Naruto_

C'était le matin de la Saint-Valentin que Sasuke venait de trouver cette lettre chez lui devant sa porte d'entrée. Il y avait écrit « Pour Sasuke, de la part de Naruto » sur l'enveloppe, il s'était demandé pourquoi Naruto lui avait laissé cette enveloppe ici. Il l'ouvrit sans se douter de ce qu'il attendait à l'intérieur, puis il vit la longueur de la lettre, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu encore inventer. Il commença à lire le début, puis au bout de quelques lignes, il décida d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il reprit alors la lecture, plus il avançait et plus il se demandait où il voulait en venir et pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça. Il était loin de s'imaginer que la suite allait bouleverser beaucoup de choses. Tout en lisant il se rappela des moments que décrivait Naruto, parfois cela le fit sourire, il était quand même assez touché par ce que disait le blondinet, il savait qu'il était important pour lui, vu l'acharnement qu'il a eu pour le poursuivre à essayer de le ramener toutes ces années, mais il était loin de s'imaginer à quel point. Dans un certain sens cela lui fit plaisir, il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul, mais il continuait toujours à s'interroger sur la raison de cette lettre. Il poursuivit donc, au fur et à mesure il sentit comme une chaleur étrange au niveau de sa poitrine, il se sentit légèrement bouleversé.

Puis il arriva au moment où il trouverait la réponse à ses questions, la raison de sa lettre, il lut la phrase et fut choqué, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il relut la phrase plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien lu, puis ces trois petits mots se répétèrent dans sa tête, se bousculèrent. Il en revenait pas Naruto l'aimait, son cœur fit un bond, sa poitrine lui fit mal, il pensait qu'il était en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible. Il se demanda comment une telle chose a pu arriver, comment il a pu ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il continua de lire pour en savoir plus, les mots traversèrent son esprit encore et encore, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Il ne s'était encore jamais senti comme ça, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'il éprouvait, mais une chose était sûre, c'était que les mots de ce dernier l'avait touché. Quand il eut fini de lire cette dernière, il la posa sur la table basse en face de lui, il tomba en arrière sur le canapé, puis il leva les yeux vers le plafond. Il se répéta alors « Naruto est amoureux de moi », il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre à ça ? Comment allait-il réagir en le voyant ? Pourrait-il être normal, comme avant à ses côtés, maintenant qu'il savait tout ça ? Et là, il se demanda : « Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il représente vraiment pour moi ? ».

Il resta là sur son canapé à réfléchir, à essayer de comprendre et surtout à savoir ce que lui il éprouvait et à comment il se sentait face à tout ça. Plusieurs heures passèrent quand il se décida enfin à bouger, il alla chercher de quoi écrire et commença une lettre pour Naruto.

_Naruto,_

_Je viens de lire ta lettre qui je dois dire est assez longue, je ne te croyais pas capable d'écrire autant. Je dois dire qu'elle m'a assez surprise, je m'y attendais pas du tout, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu ressentais tout ça. Je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais écrire de telles choses, cela m'a beaucoup touché, j'ai dû relire plusieurs fois certains passages pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Quand je me suis rappelé certains moments avec toi dont tu as parlé dans ta lettre ça m'a fait sourire, il est vrai que tu es quelqu'un de plutôt têtu. Je me demandais toujours à l'époque pourquoi tu me courais toujours après, pourquoi tu voulais tant que je revienne, pourquoi tu devais en faire autant pour moi. Je pense que je comprends mieux la raison maintenant, même si je ne voyais rien autour de moi à part la haine, je pense que tu étais le seul qui réussissait à me faire réagir. Comme la dernière fois où on s'est rencontré avant la grande guerre, tes paroles ont réussi à m'atteindre un minimum. J'ai vraiment voulu te tuer ensuite, à bien y réfléchir au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'était sûrement parce que justement ce que tu me disais sans cesse et tes actions me touchaient légèrement. Je ne voulais pas être détourné de ma vengeance, donc je préférais mettre fin à ce qui pour moi était un obstacle. _

_Après avoir relu ta lettre plusieurs fois, ressassé tes mots dans ma tête, j'ai essayé de savoir ce que tes sentiments me faisaient ressentir, ce que tu représentais pour moi, ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, si ta confession allait changer quelque chose entre nous. Je ne suis malheureusement pas parvenu à une réponse concrète, je ne pense pas que je vais te fuir non plus, je sais juste que d'avoir lu tout ça m'a touché, je n'ai pas vraiment ressenti de dégoût non plus. Je me suis senti étrange, perdu, heureux, confus, mais j'étais également effrayé, sûrement par l'inconnu, la peur du changement, par l'incertitude. _

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir de réponse concrète à te donner sachant que ça sûrement dû te prendre du temps d'écrire tout cela et du courage. Je te propose donc en cette journée un peu spéciale que tu viennes ce soir à la maison. Peut-être qu'en te voyant ou en passant du temps avec toi, j'en serais un peu plus, je dois dire que je ne sais plus vraiment à quoi je pense et ce que je ressens. Je t'attends donc chez moi pour 20h, ne sois pas en retard !_

_Sasuke_

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'écrire sa réponse, il mit la lettre dans une enveloppe, il regarda cette dernière quelques minutes tout en se demandant comment il pourrait bien la faire parvenir à son destinataire. Il décida de sortir se balader un peu en espérant trouver une solution, il mit celle-ci dans sa poche. Il y avait une légère brise, il marchait d'un pas nonchalant avec les mains dans les poches. Il observait tout autour de lui, les rues semblaient plutôt animées, les gens commençaient à oublier les mauvais souvenirs de la grande guerre. Ils souriaient, s'amusaient, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé, n'était plus qu'un mauvais rêve. Il entendit alors qu'on l'appelait derrière lui, il se retourna légèrement et vit Sakura.

« Salut Sasuke !

- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital ?

- Je dois passer voir Naruto, j'y retourne après.

- Ah bon ? demanda-t-il légèrement curieux.

- Oui, il m'a demandé de passer le voir dès que j'avais le temps, mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison.

-Hum… »

Il se demanda pourquoi Naruto voulait voir Sakura et spécialement aujourd'hui, il se sentit légèrement irrité sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Puis tout d'un coup, une idée lui venue, peut-être qu'il avait un moyen de faire parvenir la lettre à Naruto sans avoir à la voir.

« Dis-moi, comme tu vas voir Naruto, tu pourrais lui donner ça pour moi s'il te plaît ? déclara-t-il un peu nerveux.

- Oui bien sûr, pas de souci, mais c'est quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? demanda la rose légèrement confuse.

- Euh… c'est rien, juste un truc qu'il m'a demandé pour un rapport de mission, bégaya-t-il un peu gêné avec de légères rougeurs sur ses joues. Je dois faire un truc important et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de lui apporter et comme tu vas le voir, je me disais que cela serait plus pratique, c'est tout, déclara-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

- Hum… je vois… Pas de souci, compte sur moi je lui donnerais, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Merci, bon je dois y aller…

- Ok à plus tard. »

Puis il continua sa route pour rentrer chez lui, il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de lui donner la lettre, mais il espérait qu'elle ne ferait pas sa curieuse et qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas l'enveloppe pour en lire le contenu. Une fois chez lui, il se posa dans le canapé, il commença à réfléchir de nouveau et se sentit légèrement angoissé, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, était-ce parce qu'il allait voir Naruto ce soir ? Parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment ça allait se passer ? Comment il devrait agir ?

Pendant ce temps-là Sakura arriva chez Naruto, elle toqua plusieurs fois à la porte et il vint enfin lui ouvrir.

« Salut Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir dès que j'aurais le temps.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai désolé, vas-y entre.

Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci ça ira je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps je dois retourner à l'hôpital ensuite.

- Ah ok, assis-toi, je t'en prie. »

Elle alla s'asseoir, Naruto l'a regardait, puis se mit à fixer les mains de la jeune fille, elle avait une enveloppe entre les doigts, il se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être.

« Sakura, c'est quoi que tu as dans les mains ?

- Ah ça ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Sasuke m'a demandé de te la remettre, apparemment c'est quelque chose que tu lui as demandé, mais il n'avait pas le temps de te l'apporter et comme je venais te voir il m'a demandé.

- Ah… ok, dit-il un peu nerveux.

- Tu ne l'ouvre pas ?

- Euh je regarderais plus tard, ce n'est pas grave, déclara-t-il gêné.

- Ok »

Il posa la lettre sur la table, il se demanda si c'était la réponse de Sasuke à sa lettre. Il avait envie de la lire maintenant, mais en même temps il avait peur de savoir. Il avait sûrement dû écrire qu'il le dégoûtait, qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, surtout qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui apporter lui-même. Son cœur se serra, sa poitrine lui fit mal, rien qu'à la pensée qu'il avait dû perdre ce dernier. Il se demandait s'il avait vraiment bien fait d'écrire cette lettre, de lui dévoiler tous ces sentiments.

« Donc tu voulais me parler de quoi ? demanda la rose.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ça fait plus d'un mois que la guerre est finie et que Sasuke est revenu, maintenant que les problèmes liés à son retour sont enfin finis, je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa de faire une petite fête de bienvenue pour Sasuke.

- Je vois, je trouve cela plutôt sympa, mais je ne pense pas que cela lui plaise, tu le connais, il n'aime pas vraiment la foule.

- Je sais bien, mais j'ai vraiment envie de faire quelque chose pour lui.

- Je sais bien, écoute là je n'ai pas vraiment le temps je dois retourner à l'hôpital, on en reparle plus tard, ok ?

- Ok. »

Une fois que la rose fut partie, il prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains, il restait là debout en train de la fixer. Il n'osait pas l'ouvrir, il se demandait son contenu, il avait peur, il alla s'asseoir au cas où il ne pourrait pas supporter ce qu'il était écrit. Il prit son courage à deux mains et l'ouvrit délicatement, il déplia les feuilles, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer la lecture.

Il fut plutôt étonné de ce qu'il lisait, il n'en revenait pas, Sasuke ne l'insultait pas, il ne disait pas qu'il le détestait, non rien de tout ça. Puis il fit un léger sourire en lisant la suite, il se sentit soulagé, apparemment il n'avait pas l'intention de le fuir, de ne plus lui parler. Il voyait qu'il avait l'air légèrement perdu, confus, ensuite il vit qu'il lui proposa de le voir ce soir. Son cœur fit un bond, il était plutôt heureux que Sasuke veuille tout de même le voir, mais il était en même temps anxieux. Il se demandait s'il était prêt à lui faire face aussi vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Qu'allait faire Sasuke ? Certes il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait lui aussi en retour, il ne lui a pas donné de réponse concrète, mais il voulait le voir et en parler avec lui. Il pensa alors que ça devait être déjà un bon début.

Le soir fut arrivé assez rapidement, il était 19h55 et Naruto se trouvait devant la porte de son beau brun. Il restait là planté comme un poteau devant ce barrage, il était très nerveux et effrayé en même temps. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, il essaya de se calmer, il prit une grande inspiration, ainsi que son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte de ce dernier.

Sasuke entendit qu'on venait de toquer, il commença à se sentir étrangement anxieux, il avait les mains moites, il respira un bon coup et décida d'aller ouvrir.

En à peine quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent face à face, ils se regardèrent sans un mot, c'était comme si le temps était figé. Personne ne savait quoi dire à l'autre, les deux semblèrent légèrement gênés, puis Sasuke prit l'initiative de le faire entrer.

« Entre…

- Merci.

- Vas-y assis-toi. Tu… veux… boire quelque chose ? proposa le brun en bégayant légèrement se sentant un peu nerveux.

- Oui, je veux bien, merci. »

Le brun alla dans la cuisine chercher des boissons, il les posa sur la table basse devant Naruto et s'assit à côté de lui. Un grand blanc s'installa entre eux, personne n'osait parler, enfin c'était plus qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire et comment agir, ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

« Je… commença Sasuke.

- Tu… coupa le blondinet s'apprêtant à lui demander quelque chose. Tu disais ? Excuses-moi, je t'ai coupé.

- Non rien, vas-y…

- Non, non, vas-y, je t'en prie…

- Non c'est rien ne t'en fait pas, vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire…

- D'accord… répondit Naruto le rouge aux joues carrément gêné. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il l'air un peu idiot tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait dit une telle chose complètement stupide.

- Oui ça va et toi ?

- Oui ça été, merci… »

Après ces quelques échanges peu fructueux et légèrement étranges un grand vide s'installa de nouveau. Chacun regarda l'autre du coin de l'œil tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'ils pourraient bien dire, puis Naruto eut une idée et commença à parler de leur dernière mission. Petit à petit, leurs échanges se firent plus fluides, ils parlèrent avec moins de nervosité, puis leur discussion devint tout à fait normale. Ils continuèrent de discuter comme ça pendant presque une heure sans se rendre compte de l'heure. La gêne entre eux deux s'était littéralement envolée, ils rirent, se disputèrent légèrement, se taquinèrent…

« Tu as faim ? demanda le brun.

- Hum… un peu oui et toi ?

- Je commence aussi, j'ai même prévu des ramens pour toi, vu que tu en raffoles tellement.

- Oh trop bien, tu es le meilleur. »

Sasuke se leva en direction de la cuisine pour mettre l'eau à chauffer, il sortit les bols de ramen et les mit sur la table, puis il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Naruto. Ils continuèrent à parler en attendant, puis au bout de quelques minutes la bouilloire se mit à faire du bruit, signe que l'eau était prête.

« Ah, c'est prêt, je vais chercher l'eau, déclara Sasuke.

- Non, c'est bon je vais y aller, ne t'en fait pas, reste-là.

- Ok, fait attention.

- Tu me connais !

- Justement… »

Naruto se leva éteindre la bouilloire et apporta les bols sur la table, il essaya d'enjamber Sasuke qui pour pouvoir retourner à sa place, mais il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba. Bien évidemment vu comment était maladroit ce dernier parfois, il ne fit pas semblant quand il trébucha, il se trouvait sur Sasuke, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le brun avait les yeux grands ouverts, son visage montrait la surprise de ce dernier. Quant à Naruto, il s'écarta vite rouge écarlate, il regarda celui-ci légèrement choqué et désolé.

« Je… Pardonnes-moi Sasuke, je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne voulais pas… »

Sasuke ne dit aucun mot, il se sentit étrange, son cœur battait la chamade, une vague de chaleur envahit tout son corps. Il posa sa main sur son cœur ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, puis il dirigea ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il pouvait encore sentir celle de Naruto. Il se sentait perdu, pourquoi il éprouvait toutes ces choses les plus étranges les unes que les autres.

« Sasuke ? Sasuke ? Oh Sasuke ? Tu m'entends ? Ça va ? Sasuke ? Dis quelque chose… »

Naruto commença à s'inquiéter, il ne lui répondait pas, il semblait ailleurs, il se dit qu'il allait sûrement mal réagir et le frapper. Le brun fini par entendre la voix de celui-ci et le regarda, puis au bout d'un moment il finit par comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et pourquoi.

« Pourquoi ça doit être toujours toi ? déclara Sasuke avec un léger sourire narquois.

- Je suis… vraiment désolée, je te jure que je ne voulais pas…

- Boulet ! coupa le brun tout sourire.

- Excuses-moi…

- Je me demande bien pourquoi c'est toi que je veux…

- Je suis… commença le blondinet avant de réaliser les paroles de ce dernier. Tu… tu viens de dire quoi là ? demanda-t-il complètement perdu et confus.

- Que je te voulais…

- Hein ?! Tu… tu veux dire…

- Je veux dire que c'est quoi que je veux et personne d'autre… coupa le brun un peu gêné.

- Tu… tu es sûr ? demanda Naruto assez surpris.

- Hm…

- Je dois être en train de rêver ce n'est pas possible ? Ou alors c'est une blague de ta part, c'est ça ?

- Et là tu me crois, si je fais ça… »

Sasuke s'avança doucement vers Naruto et pose ses lèvres sur celle de celui-ci.

« Tu me crois maintenant ?

- Hm… répondit-il la tête légèrement baissée et complètement gêné.

Il releva doucement la tête pour regarder Sasuke, il lui fit un beau sourire tellement qu'il était heureux des paroles et gestes de ce dernier.

« Je t'aime Sasuke ! déclara-t-il dans un élan de joie. Et toi ? souffla-t-il timidement et pas vraiment sûr de lui.

- Je pense que la réponse est évidente non ? Contre toute attente, je t'aime, idiot ! »

Naruto ne semblait apparemment pas très convaincu, il ne devait sûrement pas y croire, pour lui c'était trop beau, ce n'était pas possible que Sasuke soit comme ça avec lui. Il pensait qu'il devait sûrement lui faire une farce pour se moquer de lui. Le brun l'observa et vit que ce denier semblait triste et perplexe, il décida alors de le rassurer.

« Je pense que j'ai dû fondre face à ton acharnement et tes efforts pour moi, tu t'es tellement battu pour me faire revenir, pour me montrer que tu étais là et que j'étais important pour toi que cela m'a sûrement touché plus que je ne le pensais. Ta ténacité a dû me faire craquer pour toi sans que je m'en rende compte, mais le baiser accidentel de tout à l'heure me l'a fait réaliser. »

Sasuke embrassa de nouveau le blond, il posa ses mains sur les joues de ce dernier, leur baiser se fit de plus en plus intense. Naruto balada ses mains dans le dos de son amant, il le serra encore plus fort contre lui, ils commencèrent à se faire des bisous dans le cou, on pouvait entendre leur respiration saccadé par le désir de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément, tout en continuant de s'embrasser Sasuke souleva Naruto, puis ils se dirigèrent dans fougueux baiser vers la chambre. Il poussa Naruto sur son lit, il le regarda avec un regard brûlant de désir et un sourire narquois, puis il ferma la porte de la chambre.

_« Une porte se ferme, mais une autre s'ouvre sur une nouvelle destinée pour nos deux amants. »_


End file.
